dharmawikiaorg-20200213-history
Vishnu
' Vishnu '(Sanskrit: Viṣṇu), is a major Hindu deity. Also known as Narayana, Vishnu regarded as the "Preserver" of the Trimurti (the Hindu trinity), along with Brahma and Shiva, the supreme deity in Vaishnavism and one of the five primary forms of God in Smartism. To Hindus, he embodies peace, mercy and compassion. Vishnu is typically depicted alongside his consort, Lakshmi with four arms, each holding an emblem of his divinity: the conch, discus, club, and lotus. He has dark-blue skin, as do is incarnations. Vishnu is often shown reclining or asleep as he awaits the next annihilation and renewal of the world. Vishnu can also be worshiped as one of his ten incarnations, notably Krishna or Rama, both with stories of their own, depicted in sacred texts such as the Ramayana ''and ''Bhagavad Gita. His full ten incarnations are: #Matsya (fish) #Kurma (turtle) #Varaha (boar) #Narasimha (man-lion) #Vamana (dwarf) #Parashurama (warrior-priest) #Rama (prince) #Krishna (cow heard) #Buddha (sage) #Kalki (horseman, who has not yet appeared) Symbolic appreciation Curiously, the interpretive saga of Lord Vishnu begins with Lord Shiva. Once when man's wickedness overran all restraining boundries, an infuriated Shiva transformed himself into the wrathful Bhairava. Once transformed, Shiva began a rampage of destruction, killing, maming, and ripping out the hearts of humans and drinking their blood. On the behalf of humanity, Vishnu approached Bhairava and demanded that he stop the slaughtering. Bhairava said: "I will go on killing until my bowl is filled with enough blood to quench my thirst." It is believed that Bhairava's bowl can never be filled and his thirst never quenched. His heart filled with compassion, Vishnu addresses Shiva as such: "Let me give you all the blood you need. You don't have to bleed mankind." So saying, Vishnu struck his forehead with his sword and blood began spurting into Bhairava's bowl. Ages past, Vishnu kept pouring his blood into the bowl and Bhairava kept drinking it. Bhairava finally realized that Vishnu was sacrificing himself for the sake of the world. Moved by Vishnu's generosity, Shiva declaired: "So long as you preserve the world, I will not seek to quench my thirst. But when the world becomes so corrupt that even you cannot sustain it, I will raise my trident and squeeze every drop of blood from the heart of man." 'Four arms' The four hands of Vishnu express dominion over the four directions of space. They also symbolize the four stages of human life, also know as the four ashrams: #The quest for knowledge (Brahamacharya) #Family life (Grihastha) #Retreat into the forest (Vana-Prastha) #Renunciation (Sannyasa) They further signify the four aims of life (Purusharthas) which are: #Duty and Virtue (Dharma) #Material goods, Wealth, and Success (Artha) #Pleasure, Sexuality, and Enjoyment (Kama) #Liberation (Moksha) Likewise, the four arms represent the four castes and four Vedas. Furthermore, Lord Vishnu holds the four emblems in his hands: #Conch shell #Discus (Chakra) #Lotus #Mace 'The Conch' This is one of the most important emblems of Vishnu. The blowing of the conch symbolizes the primordial creative voice and Indian mysticism links it to the sacred sound OM, which is said to be the breath of Vishnu, pervading all space. Its convolutions are variously suggested as the rising and setting sun, hence further cementing Vishnu's solar associations. The conch has the form of a multiple spiral evolving from one point into ever-increasing spheres. It thus denotes eternity, since it may go on forever. ''' The Discus (Chakra) The ancient text Vishnu Purana identifies the chakra with the human mind whose 'thoughts, like the chakra, flow faster than even the mightiest wind.' When used as a weapon, the distinguishing feature of the chakra is its ability to return to the hand of he who throws it. The only other weapon known to have this quality is the boomerang. Perhaps this is a pointer to the cyclic nature of existence. Indeed some scholars discern a parallel with the water wheel (in use since the earliest times), viewing the world as a constant and cyclic interplay of irreconcilable activities (duality). The water wheel both empties and fills its vessels, turning without end to bring up water and to disgorge it into forever parched fields. So too, life fills and empties, due to forces innate in nature. This is the constant and rhythmic turning of the Wheel of Life. 'The Lotus ' When Vishnu contemplated the creation of mankind, a lotus sprang out of his navel. Seated on it was the four-headed Brahma, illuminating all the directions with his brightness. Vishnu is therefore also known as Padmanabha or the one with the lotus-navel. This lotus lit up the sky with its effulgence and was identified with the sun. As it was the creative matrix from which all of the world eventually evolved, the lotus thereby became a symbol of creation and fertility. By rising from the depths of the ocean where are said to dwell impure creatures like demons and serpents, the lotus also expresses purity. Like wise does the individual soul, though rooted in an imperfect world, search for perfection. '''The Lotus The lotus in Vishnu's hand also denotes his better half and constant companion, the source from which he derives his powers, namely Goddess Lakshmi. Lakshmi is the goddess of prosperity who sits on a lotus and also holds stalks of the same flower in her hands. Thus the lotus is also the feminine force that activates the creative power of Lord Vishnu, like Shakti does for her Shiva. The lotus further signifies the well-known yogic ideal of detachment. This is because though this beautiful flower often grows in muddy waters, neither water nor dirt are ever seen sticking to its petals. Indeed Vishnu's message is amply reflected in the lotus, and informs us to partake of life's pleasures, without getting ensnared by them. 'The Mace' There once lived a mighty demon named Gada who intoxicated with his prowess on the battlefield, continued to wreak havoc on all humanity. Finally it came upon Vishnu to provide succor to harassed mankind. Famed universally for his valor, Gada was equally known for his charitable inclination. It was said that he wouldn't refuse a boon to any individual however unreasonable the demand may be. Vishnu approached Gada as a Brahmin and addressed him thus: "If you are so generous can you give me your bones?" Gada immediately tore open his body and pulled out his bones. From these bones the celestial artists (Ribhus) fashioned out a mace for Vishnu. Thus striking two birds with a stone, Vishnu acquired for himself an invincible weapon while at the same time gaining respite for the world. It is in honor of this demon that the mace is still referred to as 'gada,' in Sanskrit. At the metaphysical level the mace represents the power of time. Just as nothing can conquer time, the mace too is unconquerable and destroys those who oppose it. According to Danielou "As such the mace is identified with the Goddess Kali, who is the power of time." This is supported by the Krishna Upanishad which says: "The mace is Kali, the power of time. It destroys all that opposes it." Thus does Vishnu describe himself: "The world rests as the lotus in the palm of my hand, the cosmos revolves around my finger like a discus. I blow the music of life through my conch and wield my mace to protect all creatures." In visual imagery an upright Vishnu stands with each of his four arms holding a different symbolic attribute. He is straight as a post, for he is the firm center, and the axis of the universe, he is the sturdy pillar that joins the earth to the heavens. Indeed to his devotees, a formal, hieratic representation of Vishnu - their refuge and protector - standing like a mighty pillar is a deeply comforting sight. The other popular icon of Vishnu shows him in a dreamlike state reclining upon a mighty serpent and floating upon the primordial waters. This image is Vishnu at his purest. This pure Vishnu principle is the source and plan of life. It is identified with the world of dream, where things are conceived as prototypes yet to be realized. The real, lasting creation is this mental creation. We create a machine when we conceive it. Once the plans are made in the abstract, realization in perishable materials is a secondary matter which the inventor may leave to technicians. World planning is the work of Vishnu, who symbolizes the universal intellect. The three states of mind (sleep, dream, and awareness) are the relative conditions corresponding to the Hindu trinity. Thus Shiva is experienced in the dreamless sleep, Vishnu in the vision of dreams, and Brahma in the state of awareness. Vishnu in his dream state represents that gap in time when creation stands withdrawn and eternity awaits the birth of a new age. When creation is withdrawn it cannot entirely cease to be; there must remain in a subtle form the germ of all that has been and will be so that the world may rise again. It is this remainder of destroyed universes which is embodied in the serpent floating on the waters, known as Sheshanaga (Shesh-remainder). At the physical plane it is parallel to the sperm floating in the germinating waters of the womb when creation can happen at any instant. This measureless ocean is the pure consciousness on which wafts the divine spark of energy which is the harbinger of the creative activity about to materialize. According to Deepak Chopra: "The source of all creation is pure consciousness.. pure potentiality seeking expression from the unmanifest to the manifest." The same author brings to our notice that Vishnu resides inside each of us. He is present in the silent space which exists between our two consecutive thoughts. The two consecutive thoughts of course represent the two sequential ages and the silence between them is the fathomless ocean of infinite possibilities. When we are able to inject in this space our intention to create (or achieve any specific goals) the result is the fulfilment of our desires in resonance with the creative rhythms of nature. It is this divine and fertilizing seed that Vishnu signifies. References *Vishnu - ReligionFacts.com External links *Vishnu - Wikipedia.org ' ' Category:Hindu deity Category:Hinduism Category:Vaishnavism